As The Days Pass
by aerean94
Summary: What if Kuroko was a basketball?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket

Title: As The Days Pass

Summary: What if Kuroko was a basketball?

Rated: K

Characters: Kuroko Tetsuya. Mention of GoM

* * *

As The Days Pass

He was round; made of rubber and leather. He was used to play a game that he was named after.

Throughout his life as a basketball, Kuroko has been used to by so many that he had forgotten the names and faces of those who used him. Some had even forgotten about him, but that was to be expected. After all, he was just one orange basketball out of a million others out there.

But despite the fact of seeing the many players that have used him come and go, he wasn't technically alone. After being used, he was tossed into a bin along with many other basketballs that others have used. But there are even times when he's not used and just left there inside the bin while the other balls were used, and honestly, it kind of made him sad. He knew he shouldn't be bothered by this but it did. What Kuroko wanted was to be used every day by those who played the sport…to feel the hands that held him, whether big or small, throwing him into the hoop as the players cheered at receiving points, bouncing back on the ground as he watched both happy and determined expressions on the many players on the court.

He sometimes wondered what would happen if he was sold in a sports shop. Would he just sit on the shelves, watching customers come and go, buying everything else but him, or would he be bought by an energetic human who wanted nothing more but a new basketball because it was either lost or worst, destroyed.

Luckily, or unluckily, he was sent to a middle school in Japan, Teiko Middle School, to be exact. It was that middle school where he met them. Four first year middle school students who were all different yet shared one thing in common, and that was their love for basketball. Well, three of them loved basketball except for one, who played the sport because he was really good at it. There was a certain one, however, who stood out amongst the rest and who loved basketball more than any boy his age: Aomine Daiki, and it was that name and face that Kuroko would embed within his thoughts forever.

The boy was an ideal player. He came to practice every single day, sometimes staying later after the rest of the members left for home just to practice and play more. All in all, Kuroko admired Aomine. Even though he was so good at basketball, he still stayed after school just to practice and improve himself more.

However, Kuroko couldn't help but to feel that Aomine's growing strength would be his downfall. Whenever their captain, a certain Akashi Seijuro, would pit the first stringers against the second stringers, he could see the fear within those second string player's eyes as they played against Aomine. He didn't think that they tried as hard in that skirmish as they should have. Aomine, however, stayed oblivious to it all and continued to play basketball with all his might and having fun doing so. Throughout this all, Kuroko can only hope that Aomine's future…and the rest of the Generation of Miracle's futures were all bright. After all, they're exceptional players and Kuroko admires them all.

Unfortunately, it was only after a little while that the dark future Kuroko hoped wouldn't come, happened. Aomine Daiki became too strong for his own good. He stopped taking the sport seriously, skipping practice and even games unless Akashi says so. But it wasn't only Aomine who changed. The entire Generation of Miracles did. Akashi's 'winner-take-all' philosophy became more concrete. Murasakibara became even more bored and took to playing defense instead of the offense that he plays. There weren't any noticeable changes within Midorima, but he became even more secluded, and the only things that truly mattered to him was scoring his three pointers and the Oha-Asa horoscope. Kise, who joined the team because of Aomine, and soon came to love it, became jaded. All of them started playing only for themselves. Instead of going for the win and enjoying their victory, they crushed and destroyed their opponents to the point where they came to hate basketball.

Kuroko hated that. He hated what the Generation of Miracles have become. He wanted to see them all smile and enjoy the sport again.

But then again, what can he do?

He was only a basketball, after all.

_End_

* * *

**A/N: **So I started this a while back...like...before I started _**Emperor** _buuuuuut I got a bit lazy. Then I became a bit determined to finish this thing and voila! Dunno if this is what I wanted or not but...eh...what the hell. Whatever works I guess.


End file.
